User talk:KrytenKoro
Now? Xigbar Ello! Re: Sora's Abilities So is that the plan? It seems a little iffy, considering how combo finishers don't (or, at least haven't) reoccur from installment to installment. Although you're definitely right about not having circular redirects. --Neumannz 22:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) More about Days abilities There are still a number of Days abilities/panels/etc. that need special handling. By which I mean, merged somehow. I suggested a while ago using a page like this one to cover the Lock-On-related abilities (and Lock-On itself). What did you think of using it? If it works, the same style can be used for the Limit Break-related abilities and Level Up-related panels. (I'm not sure what to do with the magic modifying panels though. Would we put them on the Magic article, or somewhere else?) --Neumannz 03:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Arbitrary section breaks Why don't you just do the same to all the others instead of merely Donald? --Charmed-Jay 05:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Donald's page still has sub-headers under "Kingdom Hearts" and "CoM". Do they go, too? --Neumannz 05:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Days Mission I'm currently inserting Mission Summary/Intel/Objectives information on Mission articles, but I wasn't sure about formatting. I put the summary in italics and made the other sections bullet points, but I saw that when you put those into Mission 10 early on, you had them all normal text. What do you think? --Neumannz 18:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, must have gone on autopilot there. :That's another thing I don't like about the guide. Unless you already know what MG represents, it doesn't mean a whole lot. Though I guess it's not a big deal, just that it doesn't associate the mission gauge with extra rewards anywhere else on the page. --Neumannz 19:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Do we have a page like that? Actually, maybe we should have a either a footnote or a template like Template:KH. Or... something like finalfantasy:Template:Foot. --Neumannz 19:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Check out Mission 03 to see what I went with. --Neumannz 05:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:KHW Missions The dark deed you requested has been done. -- 23:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Soldier 63 Hmm... interesting catch. I'm not seeing a Soldier in this mission. The only Emblem Heartless I can find is yon Lurk Lizard. But the Soldier must appear in a mission in which it drops--Got it. It's supposed to be Mission 83. Ah, those wacky BradyGames dudes. --Neumannz 23:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts affillates :What does the Sims have to do with KH? The affiliates section is more of a topical outreach, I thought, not just whoever we like.Glorious CHAOS! 03:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Monaco If you would be so kind as to double-check the Wiki's monaco if you are able. Whenever I find myself in the Recent Changes or certain articles, the Wiki's red background changes to blue and the background changes to match the Birth by Sleep wall paper. Only when I'm on a talk page or randomly on an article or other Wiki-space, does it keep its normal, 358/2 Days theme. I'd assume it's merely a bug with Wikia, but this problem (which happened rarely on-and-off before) has started to become more and more common, at least for me. If you are unable to find any errors or even get a chance to check the monaco at all, I understand and apologize for the trouble. If we can get the problem to cease, then thanks. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've been seeing that a lot, too. It seems that it also has some effects on articles, such as moving the images from the Game template, or causing tabs not to form. --Neumannz 22:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not that there's a BBS wallpaper - the Days wallpaper is simply not loading, so it defaults to the normal wikibook background. I can ask wikia about it, but I'm fairly certain that it's just that things get lost on the way from the servers.Glorious CHAOS! 22:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Whatever it is, you may wish to include the fact that the side-effects Neumanz mentioned never used to happen when this was a rare anomaly. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The effects you are seeing are all do to our wiki's customized common.js and common.css file. For example, the code for the game template would normally put it at the top left of the page, as a normal image, but we modified the css and js files so that the template's "div class" would be placed in the message section, at the top right of the page. When we added tabs to the wiki, we also modified this file. Finally, the Days background is due to code in this file which loads an image we uploaded normally. Our main logo is not affected because, by default, every wiki uploads its logo from a file with a certain name, so we can modify our logo just by uploading an image with that name. :::For some reason, the js and css files will infrequently refuse to load, which causes you to see our wiki how it would be without the coding infrastructure we've brought up. This is almost certainly due to server troubles, not any coding malady on our side. However, I'll bring it up to wikia - next time you see it, could you take a screenshot so that they know exactly what I'm talking about?Glorious CHAOS! 23:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Here. --Neumannz 23:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here a more ridiculous example. I got the whole page this time. --Neumannz 00:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Accessories Template What are your thoughts on an accessory template for the accessory pages? It would allow easy means of navigation for both users and readers to and from the numerous accessory pages. Plus, it would help "complete" the page; similar to the use of the synthesis materials template on synthesis material pages. I've created a model template that has all accessories (that we have on the wiki) from Kingdom Hearts to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. I'll paste a copy of the template below, feel free to remove it from here if you see fit. Note, colors are for example purposes only. Should we decide to use the template they can/will be changed. Thanks, sorry for the bother.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see now. Thanks for the feedback, sorry to bother you!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Multi-slot Panels I've asked ShardofTruth if he could upload full images of multi-link panels. He's looking at a few options and I wondered if you could give an opinion. I was thinking option 2 would be good if we made galleries in the articles, and option 3 would be good to put in the body of an article, like how we've been inserting images so far. --Neumannz 17:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) DiZ We already had this argument here. It's nothing more than a name change and a disguise, so it's not a "form". --Neumannz 18:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) The Captains are no longer treated as separate on this wiki, and Riku-Ansem has different abilities than regular Riku. --Neumannz 18:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Please read any of the discussions at Talk:Ansem the Wise or Template talk:Form.Glorious CHAOS! 19:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Image Problem :As long as it's for your talkbox, the images should be fine. However, you have to clearly note that when you upload the image, or the admins could delete it anyway.Glorious CHAOS! 01:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Last thing; is this: , correct? It's supposed to be "Sleeping LionHeart". Sleepy LionHeart 01:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It's fine. They don't use spaces, though.Glorious CHAOS! 01:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) The Empress Neumannz wished new images for some KHD weapons, The Empress should have be the same width as The Hierophant. I uploaded another version and I hope it looks better. If not, just rollback to Mizumaru's version. --ShardofTruth 07:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) panel articles Just created Magic Panel. Planning on doing the same for Level Up and related panels (not including Backpack and Pack Extender). Starting to think we should also do the same for Gear--I mean, to merge all Gear articles with it, not just to put the Units there. After all, they are all pretty bare by themselves. Thoughts? --Neumannz 07:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) re: arabic template Well, whatever the issue was, it was fixed after I took out the line break, so I'm not worried about it. --Neumannz 18:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Personal Infobox Tabbertab help please rely to your message .. by the way, i'm new on here.. i only know 2 people.. wanna be friends? Xegoreg 20:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Xegoreg "You can all vote once each for any of the top editors that you feel should get mod." Wait, that means that I royally screwed everything up by letting them all get up to six votes, didn't I? Do we need to restart, then, or at least have everyone re-vote? -- 21:18, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, I mean, it's fine so far. If they follow the thread, they'll see the clarification.Glorious CHAOS! 21:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Requesting assisstance Regarding deck commands page Its official,Solo Arcanum is Ars Solonum in the english version.Its in one of the screen shots. The japanese version calls the command Last Arcanum.Its most likely its going to be Ars Arcanum in the english release. Its Surge,not blitz.Again its in the english screen shots. Reflect Blitz...i mean Reflect Surge isn't Aqua only. Magnet Crash is that cool move Ven did on captain hook in the Game fiesta 2010 trailer. Degen is a mistranslation.Its suppossed to be X-Zone/Banish/Warpinator. And you mixed up Atmos Break's effects with Warpinator.Atmos Break sends surrounding enemies bouncing around the field.Again, its in the Game Fiesta 2010 trailer, where Aqua uses it on Vanitas. Thank You : ) 13:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC)Zaqaree ::Until the English game is released and all these names are finalized, we're just going to use the Japanese names for the Commands and such. It makes a huge mess to try and dub just some of the names and not the rest. Thank you, though.Glorious CHAOS! 13:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) "journal" entries Are we really using the descriptions from the instruction booklet as journal entries? Something doesn't seem right about that to me. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 06:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::They seem redundant to the intro cutscene, but if people think its a good idea, we should discuss it.Glorious CHAOS! 14:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I'm against it, but it's not intrinsically wrong, so I'm not going to revert it yet.Glorious CHAOS! 15:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Requesting assistance The Gala Re:Your presence is requested Well my oh my, I haven't a suit to wear. My only one is a bit blood-stained dirty. Er, I commented. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. -- 03:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Catagory Should a catagory be added for 'composite beings'? By this I mean characters who are created from the 'fusing' of other characters, Xehanort being a prime example. --Evnyofdeath 18:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you :Why would I do that?Glorious CHAOS! 21:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's not encouraged, but it's not against the rules.Glorious CHAOS! 12:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Graduation~! :Thanks man!Glorious CHAOS! 02:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations KrytenKoro! I still have 1..2..3..4..5 years left till college. Such pain. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 10:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Pride Lands or Pride Land? :I personally think "Pride Lands" is kind of like "China" for The Land of Dragons. I would think that it's fine to use in the text, but for the infoboxes we should use "Pride Land". It's mostly out of the way, anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem.Glorious CHAOS! 20:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Stand- Alone Okay... You don't seem to like me. Auror. plus the great Andrachome :Thanks! I'm feeling much better now! Auror. plus the great Andrachome Sorry but I accidently deleted the link for the YouTube video of the Ice Colosuss boss. Could you put it up again but this time make the link invisible. Confirm Mission icons ? Please see Talk:Gummi Missions, last two sections. Well, the second last is still in progress, but the last one - that needs your attention. Thanks. 05:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible? Is it possible that you can use the Shoot Lock while in D-Link mode? What dose it look like? from EdgeShadow Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Project Enemy/GALLERY I don't know if you saw what I wrote on it so i'll ask you on your talk page, what kinda of important screenshots or animations do you have in mind?--Xabryn 17:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Variations of Shadow Sora Isn't it a bit harsh to classify all these main characters as variations of an standard enemy? Roxas, Xion, Ventus and Vanitas aren't even Heartless. --ShardofTruth 18:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Similarly, Axel's Replica Data isn't a Nobody like he is. That's why I started a discussion on the SYNTHESIS page, because the first set is clearly Heartless with Sora's form, while the second set is forms of Sora, and there's an overlap. We should discuss whether we're just going for "same forms" here, or a more specific "same forms of the same type of thing".Glorious CHAOS! 18:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello... NinjaSheik, I know we hate each other, but can we be friends? Wrong page and I don't hate you.--'''NinjaSheik 16:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Mark of Hero Re:Protect Ring Well, redirect links are generally frowned upon. Plus, there are no sections on Shield Tech that are specifically for just the Shield Tech++. -- 19:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I do agree that a redirect link is more functional thank a change-of-text link; I had to go through hundreds of articles to fix problems like that with "Donald" --> "Donald Duck" and "King Mickey" --> "Mickey Mouse". However, the small message that shows that you have just followed a redirect once you get to the subject of the redirect article makes it seem as though there was a mistake or error in the coding, which does not look good. The situation is, basically, an example of functionality vs. appearance. I am fine handling the link either way, but I know that in the past, these types of links have been a problem, as I have already stated. -- 19:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Wow... how did you do that? I'll mark the image now. The Inexistent 23:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC)The Inexistent :The original template used tables within tables and div tags, so I just redid it in the style of the other enemy templates.Glorious CHAOS! 05:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Nice! The Inexistent 17:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC)The Inexistent Re: Enemy Two Q's about the Enemy template. #I can't remember what the AP stat represents from CoM. #What does the REability parameter represent? Is there an article implementing it? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) hmph! Which one? Quick question... Hey, how are you? I hope you are doing okay! Still, I like the name I have everywhere else better than the one I have right now. If it is okay with you, I would like to use the name TheLunarEclipse. I don't want to delete ZexionTheGamer, but I want to change to my other name. Thanks, and I hope soon for your response, and I hope you are doing good!!! Can you? Put avatars on the command style like you did on the D-Link?